Nightmare I've Dreamed Of
by GreyKitten123
Summary: Trapped. Confined. Never to see the light of day again. Heather doesn't want to live her life like that, yet she does. Nothing but a nightmare.


A gag choked her, drawing her against her will to its two knotted sources, vast metal links hammered lazily into the wall. They moved about inside the drilled brick, and hope flared that she could pull them out, but each time she jerked forward, pain scorched her with a jolt throughout her commissures. Sweat condensed along her sickly-pale seeming skin, the pungent odor billowing in her nostrils, unbearable.

Her body was stiff, she couldn't move. Well, she could, yet she couldn't. It was hard to explain. Paralysis? Shock? Pure charm? It wasn't evident, no idea came to her mind. Whatever it was keeping its enveloping grip around her, straightening her in place, it showed no mercy. It seemed to squeeze her sides, as though imaginative fingers were gripping her, pressing deeply into place in her body. Surely bruises would darken her body, surely, yet she knew nothing would show, she just knew. The pressure was horrible, and it didn't help as the wisp of voices cascaded down the trickle of breeze. 'No', 'thousands', 'fortune', 'prize', were the only words she caught, yet they held so much meaning, such obvious tells. She squirmed, well, tried, her clover-green gaze traveling around her, searching hopelessly for any means of escape, freedom. Nothing. Not abnormal.

A few moments felt like hours, the cotton lodged in her throat ever so slowly killing her as it cut off her air flow gradually. They were taunting her. Teasing her into what they wanted, but she wouldn't give in. They could stay out all they wanted, it only increased her growing chance of survival. Well, not survival, but, elude herself from their tests, experiments. Each one, nothing but simple curiosity. She didn't get what made her different from the others, and they took this advantage, they took the knowing that her knowledge of her surroundings was feeble, they knew she couldn't ease her way out of the cunning fix they held her in. But she wasn't going to beg. She could suffocate for all she cared, this gag could absorb all the oxygen possibly given to her. She just knew one thing, she wouldn't be giving in to their trickery.

She struggled for a few moments, but no sign of inclining luck was creeping in as it did for others. Her shoulders were limp and sore, having lost all feeling from the earlier injections forced into her blood stream, her only source of power drained from her as the dripping poison seeped into her. She didn't shudder as footsteps echoed within the maze of walls, edging closer yet still not visible as the repetitive note came so close she could almost feel it grasping her curiosity and holding it. Of course she was curious, but it wasn't exactly hard to guess who the one that dare approach her was. Simply a wonder what the test for today would be. Perhaps how long it would take for one of her specimen's body to collapse of a stroke in the heat? How long it would take for her arm to grow still after being chopped off? A dry, airy chuckle spattered from her throat, followed by a spasm episode, sputters and chokes exploding within the once silent room, foam spilling slightly from her commissures, breaking the peace that once filled the darkness. Still, nothing could stop the chuckle that continued to slip from her slightly parted jaws.

"It's always a charm to be greeted with your mental-stated episodes, dear. Lovely." The familiar voice. It was so soothing, so comforting, alluring, a mix of emotion enveloped within a deep chorus of tones, yet so cunning, so desiring. He wasn't an easy fool, yet he was easy to make a fool of his victim. Perhaps what made him so irresistible, in a sickening way. "I'm sorry I missed you yesterday, love, I'll make up for it today with two treats." He walked forward and flashed her a grin, perfect-lined pearl white teeth gleaming. He was so charming, yet such a twisted freak. It was hard to stay away, yet almost impossible to get away from. His luxuriant blood red bangs swept lightly atop his lashes, a swirl about them giving him a cutsie look. His pale skin glowed with youth yet tight and developed enough to show his mature class. His frame itself was masculine but not too touchy to where he seemed as though he was a weight-lifter, for he wasn't, just the perfected muscle tone to show his strength in a handsome way. He was perfect in every way possible. Yet his mind was scarred, it was so beaten and tortured that it brought him into a mental state. Not like a disorder, no, a state of anger. Hatred. Toward nothing in particular, but pretty much anything he decided to take it out on. He had feelings, truly, yet they were hidden beneath his mask of rage that constantly overtook him. She was his perfect target. Young, not too young but slightly younger than him, hopeless to emotion, impressionable. He'd never be done with her, yet he knew even if he ever did finish with his constant games he threw toward her, she would never be the same little girl he'd taken. Her innocence was gone, stolen. Pity it was, it was such a fragile thing. It could be ripped from you so easily. All she ever wanted to do was survive, and that took the child-like instincts that she once held, and shattered them in front of her petrified gaze. Changed.

One thing was for certain within the depths of his thoughts as he tenderly stuck the electrodes one by one to her skull, chest, and neck, making sure they were all attached kindly to her skin so she couldn't shake them off.

She was his toy, simply to toss around and play with when he was bored. And whether she liked it or not, he would enjoy his toy whether he had to force her to do as he asked with more than just mental thoughts or not.


End file.
